Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman
by serina-phantom
Summary: 12 years ago, Yugi was rescued by the 3rd Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Now that he's 16, with the help of fellow pirate and lover, Yami Sennen, Yugi searches for the Dutchman. But someone else wants it. To destroy all the pirates. YYY BR MM SJ HO
1. Prologue: The Flying Dutchman

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: Here's a story that I wanted to write! Sort of based off of Pirates of the Caribbean, yet it is also not at the same time!

Lucy: We got the idea after watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End! Right near the end of the movie with the battle between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman.

Me: Hence why we used the Legend of the Flying Dutchman to create this story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Please enjoy it! It's mostly Puzzleshipping, but the other shippings are close behind it!

**_Prologue: The Flying Dutchman_**

The sun had long since been covered by clouds. The sky was a deep navy, and the waters below were churning gently, not a harsh wind or storm cloud in sight.

Thunder rumbled gently in the distance, thousands of miles away. Shore was nowhere in sight, not that any of the pirates minded. They had grown up on the seas.

It was there home.

One ship, a pirate ship named the "Amethyst Star", drifted within the middle of the ocean. Its sails were pitch black with a red crest, showing that the ship belonged to the Mouto family, the second most feared pirates in the seven seas.

Their captain, William Mouto, stood on the bow of the boat, looking out to the seas. He sighed and then turned to his young son, Yugi, who was peering at him with wide purple eyes.

William had graying hair and purple eyes, and he was dressed in a puffy white shirt with a brown vest. He had brown pants and black leather boots, and a captain's hat. He wore jewelry on his body, and he had a sword tied to his hip.

His son was young, no more than four years old. He had his father's hair, only not graying, and his eyes. Yugi was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a brown vest. He had no weapons, just a necklace his mother gave him before her death.

"Daddy?" Yugi asked. William smiled.

"Yes, my son?" he asked.

"Why do we have to go inside during a storm? I mean, it is just water? So why?" Yugi asked. William looked over at his son and gently rubbed his head. He smiled gently at him and then looked to the calm waters.

"We have to hide because of the Flying Dutchman," he said.

Yugi blinked.

"Who is the flying dutch man?" he asked.

William chuckled at his son's innocence. "Not who. But _what_. The Dutchman is a ship, a ghost ship, that appears and takes away the souls of the ones who die at sea. They say their captain, the third captain, has lived almost 200 years on the ship," William answered.

"200 years?" Yugi asked. "But how can he be alive?" he asked.

William smiled. "He is not. He is dead. A ghost. Cursed to take over the ship until a new captain comes and claims it," he stated.

Yugi stared, and was about to speak, but before he could, a loud scream emitted from the deck. William dashed for the deck and gasped when he saw his crew pointing out at sea.

"Captain! British war ship approaching!" he shouted.

"Dammit! Prepare to fire!" William bellowed.

He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, hide!" he said. Yugi nodded and then dashed off to the lower decks, to his father's bed chambers, where he thought he would be safe. William stared out and gasped as he saw how close the ship was.

It was right before him.

"Dammit!" he shouted.

The British ship, which William could now see was called the "Maiden Elizabeth", drew alongside them, allowing the ship mates in their red coats to come onto the pirate ship.

The leader, a tall man named Keith, stepped onto the ship and smirked.

"Capture all pirates you see," he commanded.

The ship mates agreed and went to attacking the pirates, and they managed after a while to capture all of them and tie them up. William was tied by himself, and he snarled at Keith.

Keith smirked and stood near him. "You thought you could sail into our waters without being attacked?" he asked.

"These waters are never yours!" William spat. "They belong to the pirates, the Dutchman, and to Calypso! And when Calypso finds out that you said _his_ waters belonged to _you_, you're gonna regret it!"

Keith rolled his eyes.

"I'll take my chances with that stupid god," he snapped. Keith looked over as one of his crew mates dragged a small toddler dressed as a pirate from the lower deck. "Oh, look-it what we found," Keith snickered.

"Daddy!!" Yugi sobbed as he struggled.

"Yugi!!" William snarled at Keith, flames dancing behind his amethyst eyes. He felt an anger like no other towards this horrible man. "Let my son go!!" William bellowed.

"Or what? Calypso will kill me?" Keith taunted.

He snickered and then looked at Yugi with hungry lustful eyes. "You might be little, but they say a child's virginity is precious. Even more than that of a teenager. Because children are so innocent," he said.

William's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!!" he roared.

"I _would_," Keith said, grabbing Yugi and slamming him to the ground. Yugi struggled and sobbed as Keith climbed on top of him, and Yugi started begging to be let go.

Keith smirked.

"This is going to be fun," he said as he started undoing his pants. Before he got anywhere, one of his crew mares dashed up the stairs and looked at him with wild eyes.

"Sir! There's a boy in the _water_!" he shouted.

Keith looked over.

"A boy?" he asked.

"Yeah! He's just standing there, as if he's standing on something in the water, and he's got this long white hair," the crew mate said. Keith's eyes went wide and he threw himself away from Yugi.

Keith looked around wildly.

"IT'S CALYPSO! EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE SHIP!!" he shouted. His crew mates made a dash for their ship, leaving the pirates all behind. The pirates untied themselves and looked at the running crew mates.

The British crew dashed onto their ship and tried to sail away. They looked down at Calypso.

The small boy looked at them with gentle, yet evil, brown-green eyes. He smirked and raised his hand into the air.

Instantly, black clouds started rolling in, and thunder crackled. The water turned deep navy, almost black. The waves started churning, and the ships rocked back and forth violently.

A large bubbling came from the water, and soon, something large, like a shark's mouth, broke the surface.

In its wake was a large pirate ship.

The ship was unlike any ship ever seen to humans. Its wood was driftwood, and it was a glowing white color, like the pale moon. It looked jagged, but no water penetrated it.

The sails were giant, and they were made from thick sheets of seaweed and sea plants. Shells and coral littered the sides, and many cannons came from the sides, all of them looking like shark mouths.

The front of the ship was jagged and looked like an open shark mouth, a large spire like the nose. The ship sent off a haunting look, and it sent chills down the spines of every mortal who saw it.

"The Flying Dutchman!!!" one of the pirates yelled in horror.

William threw his hand before them.

"Do not attack! The Dutchman is not here to attack us!" he shouted to them. Everyone went silent for a good few moments, except for the Maiden Elizabeth, who were trying to escape.

The fools.

The Dutchman curled and turned so that it was facing the British ship. Its cannons opened, and then started firing upon the lesser ship. The cannon balls slammed into the sides.

The ship exploded in a ray of flames, and the ship mates started screaming in horror and pain. The ship took on water, and started going down under the churning and whipping waves.

The thunder crackled, and the ship rocked with the tides, never swaying dangerously.

Yugi gasped as he looked out to the Dutchman. He spotted a young figure step from the inside of the ship and onto the deck. The figure looked around a bit, just a black silhouette.

The silhouette had long hair, falling to his chest, and he wore a captain's hat as well. He was dressed very similar to William, but his face remained a mystery to Yugi.

It turned and looked to Yugi before smiling, Yugi could see the sharp white teeth.

Yugi trembled under his gaze.

"T-the third captain..." he whispered in horror.

Yugi gasped as the captain stood to the bow, pointed to the distance, and then the ship started swirling under the waters once again. Calypso slowly started vanishing under the water as well, and the storm died down.

Once the ship was fully gone, the storm ceased, and the burning British ship was now just a forgotten memory.

Yugi gasped and shuddered, and William held him in a gentle grip. Yugi watched out at the seas, and felt something lock inside of his heart. Something he had never felt before.

'_I will find the Dutchman again. And Calypso. And I will thank them,_' he thought.

And this is where our tale begins.

---

Me: Okay! So, Yugi was rescued by the Dutchman! But who is the captain who he saw? Note! It is not Yami!

Lucy: If not Yami, then who is it? You'll all find out as soon as possible!

Me: The next chapter, our Yami appears! He also works with Yugi on his ship, his father's ship, and the dangers begin in the high waters!

Lucy: What will happen to our beloved Yugi and Yami?

Me: Read on if you want to find out!


	2. The Crimson Beast

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Yami arrives!

Me: This is 12 years into the future!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Please enjoy it XD

**_Chapter One: The Crimson Beast_**

The legend of The Flying Dutchman is said to have started in 1541(1) when a Dutch ship sank off the coast of the Cape of Good Hope. It is the story of a young captain who sailed into a storm, and drowned.

Captain Van der Decken, the captain of the Dutchman, was pleased. The trip to the Far East had been highly successful and at last, they were on their way home to Holland.

As the ship approached the tip of Africa, the captain thought that he should make a suggestion to the Dutch East India Company (his employers) to start a settlement at the Cape on the tip of Africa, thereby providing a welcome respite to ships at sea.

He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the dark clouds looming and only when he heard the lookout scream out in terror, did he realise that they had sailed straight into a fierce storm.

The captain and his crew battled for hours to get out of the storm and at one stage it looked like they would make it. Then they heard a sickening crunch - the ship had hit treacherous rocks and began to sink.

As the ship plunged downwards, Captain Van der Decken knew that death was approaching.

He was not ready to die and screamed out a curse: "I WILL round this Cape even if I have to keep sailing until doomsday!"

So, even today whenever a storm brews off the Cape of Good Hope, if you look into the eye of the storm, you will be able to see the ship and its captain - The Flying Dutchman. (2)

It is said that the Dutchman had three captains.

The first captain was Van der Decken, and the second was Captain Tai Laon, a leader of a chinese army ship fleet. Both worked as captains on the Dutchman for over 50 years before they were replaced.

The captains are replaced by stabbing someone in the heart with the Dutchman's Knife. When someone is stabbed with the knife, their heart vanishes, and they remain the captain until someone else is stabbed within the heart by the knife.

The third captain came to rule the ship after his father tried to rescue him.

His father, sobbing over his son's near-dead body, stole the knife from Captain Tai Laon, who had stabbed his son, and then stabbed the knife through his son's heart.

Tai Laon vanished, having been able to pass on now that a new captain came to be.

The third captain has ruled the longest. It is said that he has ruled over the Dutchman for 200 years, refusing to surrender it to a new captain. He does not wish for power, no.

The captain of the Dutchman, the third one, wishes to only pass the Dutchman off to someone he knows will take good care of it and use it for its rightful purpose.

And until that time...

He shall roam the seas.

Even if he never finds a suitable captain for his beloved ship, he will keep searching for someone.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[12 Years Later in Singapore]

Yami stepped off of a small ship that he had been carried on for almost 2 full days. He wobbled for a quick moment, and then he shook his head slowly for a moment.

He turned and bowed.

"Thank you for the ride," he said. The ferrier waved his hand.

"No problem, young pirate. Always a pleasure to assist the children of the sea," he said. Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver pieces. He handed them to the man.

"Here," he said.

"Thank you for your kindness," the man said as he gently took the coins.

Yami nodded to him before he turned and walked down the street. People roamed the streets in corsets, puffy shirts, leather boots, the women in long skirts and tarvern wench uniforms.

Yami sighed as he walked into a tavern and sat down on the bar. He looked up and spotted a young woman with pink-brown hair and orange eyes, and she was dressed in a cotton dress.

"Hey, Lucy," he said.

The woman glanced over and her eyes lit up.

"Well, Yami! Long time no see," she laughed. Lucy then rounded up a drink for Yami, one of his favorites, and then passed it to him. "So, what brings you to Singapore?" she asked.

"Eh, I'm looking for adventure. Nothing new happens to me anymore," Yami said.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Boy, do I know that feeling," she said. "Lots of men come in and out of this bar, telling their druken tales, and it makes me wish I was a pirate. But, this is where I live."

"How is Kaemedea doing?" Yami asked.

"Eh, she's been better. Lots of men come by, and she hates most of those drunken cheaters," Lucy answered.

Yami rolled his eyes and then looked around the bar. His eyes were locked on the tables far in the back, where he remembered where he and Yugi had met one another.

Yami closed his eyes and then laid his head down.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but, um... I think we have met before," a voice said.

Yami sighed and then turned to face the person who had touched his shoulder while he was drinking. "If you think you can pick me up with such lame lines, you can- Yugi!!"

Yugi, now 16, smiled down at Yami.

"Oh, Yami. I'm so glad to see you again," he whispered.

Yami leaped up and grabbed Yugi into a bear hug, earning some strange looks from the bar members. He embraced Yugi and then pressed his lips against the other's.

Both moaned as their tongues intertwined and battled against one another. Yugi moaned and leaned his head back, and Yami gained more access to his lover.

"Hey! Hey! Don't make me bring the hose out on your children!"

Yugi chuckled and glanced over.

"Nice to see you too, Kaemedea," he said.

Standing by the doorway was another woman who looked similar to Lucy in a wool, coal-colored dress. She had short brown-pink hair with brown eyes, and she was holding a plate in her hands.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," she smiled. She then looked to the skies. "Well, you two beter be going soon. Drunks who would want to rape you both come in at this hour," she joked.

"R-right..." Yugi said.

Yami laced his arms around Yugi, bid Lucy and Kaemedea farewell, and then he led Yugi out of the tavern. Once they were out, Yami turned and pinned Yugi against the wall, one arm up.

"I missed you..." he whispered.

"I know," Yugi breathed.

"Why did you come to Singapore?" Yami asked.

"I had to find you. I know you would be looking for adventure. And Singapore is the simplest place to find you," Yugi answered. Yami smiled and leaned down, lips near Yugi's.

"You're so predictable," he whispered.

Before Yugi could speak, Yami caught his lips in a kiss. Yugi gasped, allowing Yami's tongue to enter his mouth. Yugi moaned and his legs trembled. If Yami wasn't holding his waist, he would have collapsed.

Yami drew back gently.

"What is the matter? It's just me," he whispered.

"I know. I just... haven't done this in almost five years, Yami," Yugi breathed.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi again. He drew away. "Have you found the Dutchman?" he asked. Yugi shook his head slowly and leaned it back against the brick walls behind the tavern.

"No. But... maybe you could..." Yugi trailed off.

Yami smiled.

"I'd be honored. This is the adventure I was speaking of," he snickered.

Yugi smiled and then stood as Yami brought him towards the docks where the ships had been landed. There were a few pirate ships, but Yugi looked until he saw the one with the black flags that held the Sennen family crest.

Yami stood before the ship and smiled.

"This was my father's ship before he died. The Crimson Beast. My father gave it to me before his death," he said. Yugi nodded and gently ran his finger over the smoothe wood.

"So lovely..." he whispered.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's neck, earning a blush and a moan from his lover. "Ready to set off?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "A-aye. I am..." he breathed. Yami smiled and then drew back from Yugi and they both climbed aboard the ship. Yami set up and summoned his crew together, who were all waiting below the decks.

He told them they were setting off, and they then set off to the seas.

Off in search of the Flying Dutchman.

---

Me: Okay! Yugi and Yami are off! (1) The real time was 1641, but I changed it to fit my story better. (2) Everything up to this point are true, and the rest is for my story.

Lucy: We were in this for a split second!

Me: But now, what will happen? Read on to find out XD

Lucy: Please review and we shall update!


	3. Calypso

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: The captain of the Dutchman is revealed!

Me: As well as the evil peoples' plot to kill all of the pirates off!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: Calypso_**

[Meanwhile]

"Work faster! This ship won't move itself!"

The workers, each of them wearing nothing but tattered shorts and pirate hats, worked on cleaning or fixing up the deck. Each man had some form of fish-like feature to them.

Many of them had shells intertwined to their bodies. Some looked like sharks and fish, some like octopuses.

"Hurry! We don't want the captain to get angry!!" one of them shouted.

As if on cue, the doors to the lower deck opened, and a dark figure stepped from the shadows. The crew went silent, and they all looked over to the deck in horror.

Standing by the door was a tall figure dressed in a white longsleeve shirt with a dark crimson vest over it. His shirt was halfway opened, revealing a long scar on his chest.

His hair was long and silver, and it fell to his chest in wild spikes. His eyes were deep brown, with a tint of red, and he was wearing a bright red captain's hat and tons of jewelry.

On his legs was a pair of dark brown-black pants and black leather boots. He had a sword tied to his hip, and next to it was a glittering knife that shone in an imaginary light.

All the crews' mates bowed.

"Captain Bakura!" they shouted.

Bakura took a commanding step forward, his eyes peering over every last one of his crew mates. Once he finished, he took a single step forward and looked to the ground.

"Any news on Calypso?" he asked.

"No, Captain. His whereabouts are still a mystery," one man said.

Bakura sighed sadly and then nodded. "Aye. Now, where is the Sennen man? Akmen Sennen? I wish to speak with him, if his memory severs him well this time," he said gently.

Another with the head of a shark pointed.

"Over there, my Captain," he said. Bakura looked over and spotted a fairly old man leaning over the dock. He spotted the man looking out to see, and like the others, he had shells fused with his arms and the side of his face.

Bakura slowly walked to the man and touched his shoulder.

"Akmen?" he asked.

The man looked over at him. "My captain?" he asked.

"Why are you over here all alone? Why not out there with the other crew mates?" Bakura asked. Akmen looked to the waters.

"I was thinking of my son..." Akmen gasped and looked over at the ocean. His eyes were wide with horror, but not at something he saw. He was afraid of something flashing aross his mind.

"M-my son... My son... W-what is his name? W-what does my son look like? M-my son..." he whispered in a breath-like horrorfied voice. Bakura touched his shoulder.

"Akmen? Akmen!" he called.

"M-my son. My son! What is his name? What were his last words to me before I died? What was his face? Who was my son? I can't remember his face or his name!" Akmen shouted.

"AKMEN!!" Bakura roared. Akmen looked over. "Relax. You'll remember him soon enough. You always do," Bakura said. Akmen nodded and then looked away from the captain.

"But then I always forget," he whispered.

Bakura frowned. "Don't you worry. When we find Calypso, everything will go back to normal. You'll see," he said. Akmen nodded and then started to walk away.

Once he was gone, Bakura looked to the skies, dark and cloudy.

"At least... I hope they do..." he whispered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[On the British War Ship "The Lady Madigan"]

"Master Pegasus. The Dutchman is in our sights," a crewsman dressed in all red garments said. He clicked the telescope he was looking through closed, and turned to his captain.

The captain had long silver hair that fell to his shoulders, and he was dressed in all red. His left eye was shown, but the right one was covered by his hair. His eyes were brown.

The captain smirked evilly.

"Excellent. Now, how do we capture it?" he asked.

"Captain Pegasus, we have no chance of capturing the Dutchman. It's a ghost ship with loads of weapons and a captain who has been alive for over 200 years," the crewsman said.

Pegasus smirked once again.

"Listen to me, Croquet. I plan to catch that little vessel as mine," he said.

Croquet nodded carefully and then looked out to the skies. They were inside the ship, but the windows allowed them to see the skies and the ocean, and the Dutchman.

Pegasus thought of what to do.

"Maybe we don't capture it..." Croquet suggested.

"What!?" Pegasus snapped.

"N-no. Hear me out," Croquet said. Pegasus was silent and listened. "What if instead of capturing it, we get the Dutchman's captain to alli himself with us and send him out?"

Pegasus sighed.

"It's a good plan, but he will never alli himself with us. Pirates are like his brothers," he said.

Croquet smiled wickedly.

"He'd help if we had a hostage to use against him," he said.

Pegasus's eyes widened for a quick moment. He blinked and then looked at Croquet, and his smile creeped farther up his face. His eyes were glowing, and Croquet saw it as a sign to continue.

"We have Calypso right? We turned him human and he goes by Ryou now. He's in the dungeon downstairs, right?" he asked. Pegasus gave him a small nod.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then all we simply have to do is let the Dutchman's captain know that we have Calypso," Croquet said.

"Are you nuts!?" Pegasus snapped. Croquet flinched. "The moment we tell him that we have Calypso, he'll open fire and destroy us!" Pegasus bellowed angrily.

Croquet smirked.

"He won't if we tell him that Calypso is in a sealed human state. Because if he fires, then Calypso dies, and gods, when killed, pass on instantly to the next life," he said.

Pegasus smirked.

"What makes you think he'll take the bait?" he asked.

"I hear Calypso and the Dutchman's captain are lovers. Hence why the Dutchman shows up whenever Calypso calls it," Croquet stated simply. The silver-haired captain smirked.

"With his lover hostage, he'll do anything we say..." Pegasus rose to his feet and snickered.

"Including kill the Crimson Beast and all of its crew."

Pegasus then turned to Croquet, a smile that rivaled the Devil's on his lips. Croquet could have sworn that the air in the church got much colder than it had been before.

"Let's go negotiate with a centuries old captain, shall we?"

---

Me: Oh no! Pegasus wants to use Ryou/Calypso against Bakura to gain control of the Flying Dutchman!

Lucy: This is horrible!

Me: Please read on to find out how they will do it and what of Yugi and Yami? Will they manage to get to the Dutchman before Pegasus and his ship do?

Lucy: Review and we shall update XD


	4. The Dutchman Returns

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: More is revealed about of beloved characters!

Me: So please read on and enjoy this! The next chapter will have tendershipping in it XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Three: The Dutchman Returns_**

[Several Days Later on the Crimson Beast]

Yugi stalked his way up the stairs of the lower deck, fixing his shirt the whole time.

His hair was messy from the night he and Yami had had, and his shirt was all messed up. Yugi buttoned it and slipped his vest on, not bothering to button it up.

He spotted Yami on the railing of the boat, looking out at sea.

Yugi smiled and snuck up to Yami, slowly wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist. He smiled and gently closed his eyes, cradling Yami's body in his arms.

Yami smiled and looked over.

"Yugi? You're up?" he asked. Yugi beamed.

"I am," he giggled.

Yami's crimson eyes flashed for a moment and he gave a lustful smirk of pride. "Well, after how hard you _begged_ me to fuck you last night, I am amazed you can even move, let alone _walk_."

Yugi's cheeks turned red.

"D-don't say that! I don't want your crew to hear such language from their captain!" he hissed.

"Hey, no worries, Yugi! Everyone on the ship could hear you and the Captain last night!" one of the crewmen called with a whistle. Yugi blushed as everyone laughed and agreed.

Yugi sighed.

"I'm doomed," he said.

"Not so, my love," Yami laughed. "You're the captain's lover on this ship, so don't have any worries about anything. No one judged you unless they want to go over board."

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Is that how you solve everything?" he asked.

"Well, haven't pushed no one off yet," Yami said with a smile. Yugi rolled his eyes and then looked out to the seas. His eyes were glazed over as he watched the waters churn.

"Yami? Why did you agree to help me find the Dutchman?" he asked.

Yami beamed.

"Because I love you," he said.

Yugi smiled and then gently leaned against Yami's chest. Yami held him gently in his arms and they both rocked one another back and forth. They watched the waters, but then something strange occured.

The waters started churning evilly.

Yami and Yugi gasped as the waters parted for a quick moments, and a wooden shark's mouth came from the pool. The great ship rose from the water and soon settled, thunder rumbling.

Yami gasped.

"The Flying Dutchman..."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi stood frozen.

It was even more haunting than he remembered as a small child.

The sails were still made of tattered great seaweed, as they were, and the drift wood was still glowing white, like the moon. The crewmen were fused with elements from the sea.

Yugi shuddered as the Dutchman came along side them, and Yugi saw the battle intent in the crew's eyes. He trembled and noticed that the Dutchman was glowing with a battle aura.

They meant to attack.

The crew lunged at the Crimson Beast, and were instantly on board.

"GET READY FOR BATTLE!!" Yami shouted.

Yugi gasped as the pirates drew their swords and brought them to their fronts, getting ready for the battle between the Crimson Beast and the Flying Dutchman.

Yami drew out his sword and aimed it at a creature that slowly walked towards him. The creature had long stringy blonde hair and a face that looked like a flat nose-less mask. His teeth were like razor blades, and his pale skin was littered with scars.

The creature smiled and laughed, a dry laugh.

"H-heh heh heh... Going somewhere little bird?" he asked when he saw Yugi trying to run for the lower decks to grab his sword. The creature went for Yugi, but Yami stepped before him.

"Hey! If you want my lover, you'll have to go through me!" he shouted.

The creature snickered.

"If you insist..." he whispered huskily.

The creature lunged at Yami, and Yami leaped back, almost slipping on the wet dock. Yugi gasped as he drew back, trying to go for his knife. He dodged the crew as they fought, and some creatures lunged at him.

Yugi glanced back and suddenly gasped as he crashed into someone.

He glanced up and gasped at who he saw towering above him.

THe creature looked familiar in a way. He had shells coming from his flesh, but there was an uncanny likeness about his face. His hair was spiked and familiar, his eyes a deep crimson.

Yugi's lips trembled.

"Y-Yami...?" he breathed gently.

The man smiled gently. "No..." he whispered. He then snapped his hand forward and grabbed Yugi's throat, giving it a squeeze so that Yugi collapsed unconscious into his arms.

The man drew back his head.

"I have him! Move out!" he shouted.

The crew of the Dutchman glanced over, and started running for their ship. Yami gasped and glanced over, noticing that the man who looked similar to him was holding Yugi.

"Yugi!" he shouted. He dashed for the man and then gasped.

The man turned and looked at him.

Yami's lips trembled.

"D-Dad?" he asked softly.

Akmen smiled gently at the boy. "Do I know you?" he asked honsetly.

Yami felt like sobbing. "Dad, it's me! It's Yami! Ra dammit, don't you recognize me anymore!?" he shouted. Akmen smiled gently and then brought Yugi off of the ship and into the Dutchman.

Yami dashed for the ship.

"Yugi!! Yugi!!!" he shouted.

THe Dutchman slowly descended under the water. Yami threw himself at the edge of the Crimson Beast. Tears filled his eyes, both for his lover and for his father, who didn't know him.

Yami grit his teeth.

"YUUUUGGIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Me: Oh no! Yugi was kidnapped by the Flying Dutchman! But why would they kidnap Yugi? And more importantly, what will Yami do about it?

Lucy: He's going to confront the Lady Madigan!

Me: Let's hope it all works out for him!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as possible!


	5. Lovers Drawn Apart

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi was kidnapped!

Me: And Bakura goes to see Ryou in the dungeon of the British ship!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Please enjoy the tendershippy fluff and the awesomeness that follows it!

**_Chapter Four: Lovers Drawn Apart_**

[Underneath the Deck of the Lady Madigan in the Dungeon]

A young silverette male, possibly no older than 16 years old, sat in the center of one of the cages. There were no others around, and he was looking at his hands sadly.

He was dressed in dark brown clothes, like a corset-like dress, and his hair was messy and white, falling to his shoulders. His gentle green eyes shimmered with lost hope.

This boy was Calypso, going under the name of Ryou in his human form. But now, this god was under the control of the British ship whom had captured him.

Suddenly, a thump came from the doorway.

Ryou glanced over and smiled warmly, hope filling his eyes.

"My love, you've come for me," he whispered as a figure made his way from the door, from the dark, and into the light that the candles spread across the dry dungeon.

Bthe door was a tall young male dressed in a white longsleeve shirt with a dark crimson vest over it. His shirt was halfway opened, revealing a long scar on his chest.

His hair was long and silver, and it fell to his chest in wild spikes. His eyes were deep brown, with a tint of red, and he was wearing a bright red captain's hat and tons of jewelry.

On his legs was a pair of dark brown-black pants and black leather boots. He had a sword tied to his hip, and next to it was a glittering knife that shone in an imaginary light.

Bakura, the captain, stepped forward.

"You were expecting me?" he asked.

Ryou smiled sadly.

"It has been torture, trapped in this single form, cut off from the sea. From all that I love..." the silverette whispered. Ryou slowly reached forward through the bars, to Bakura.

"From _you_..." he breathed.

Bakura took a single step back.

"Ten years, I devoted to the duty I had been given. Ten years, I looked after those who died at sea, and finally, when we could be together again, you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" he asked softly.

Ryou smiled, tears in his eyes.

"It is my nature. Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?" he asked gently.

"I do_ not_ love you!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou smiled gently at him and reached a hand towards him. "Don't lie to yourself. You're just saying that so these people won't want to use me," he said, looking at Bakura. "Right?"

Bakura sighed and looked away. "...You've always been able to see right through me," he whispered.

"Aye, that I have..." Ryou giggled gently.

"I thought if we pretended not to love one another, maybe they wouldn't find use for you, and they would allow you to go free once again," Bakura said quietly.

"Or maybe they would kill me," Ryou breathed.

"They wouldn't dare!" Bakura snapped. "If they so much as try it, they'll find out just how cruel the captain of the Dutchman can be!" he yelled angrily.

Ryou smiled at his lover.

"Many things you were, Bakura, but never cruel. You were always a kind and gentle man," he whispered.

Ryou then drew his lips into a scowl, tears of anger burning away at his emerald irises. "And those humans dare to think they can take away what should always have been mine!"

Ryou reached forward and touched Bakura's heart, or rather, where his heart would be.

Bakura reached forward and carressed Ryou's cheek, looking deeply into his eyes with his own. "Calypso..." he whispered, lowering himself so that he and Ryou's lips met.

The kiss lasted only seconds, and then Ryou drew away gently.

"I will be free soon, and when I am, I will give you my heart, and we will be together always..." he whispered. He then reached forward and touched Bakura's scar.

"Even if you don't have a heart to give," Ryou whispered. He looked back up at Bakura.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

Bakura ignored the question and continued to carress Ryou's pale, smoothe cheek. "And what fate have you planned for your captors?" he asked quietly.

Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"The British bastards up there?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "All of them, the last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be," Ryou whispered angrily.

Bakura nodded and slowly turned to exit the room, drawing his hand away from Ryou's cheek. "And what of your fate, Bakura? What will you do when this is over?" Ryou called to him.

Bakura stopped and glanced back to Ryou.

"My heart will always belong to you. Even if I do not have one," he said gently. Bakura then turned and left the dungeon.

Ryou giggled and gently wrapped his arms around the dungeon bars, hugging them close to his body. His heart swelled with love for Bakura, his lover, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi moaned and slowly opened his eyes gently.

He glanced around to see that he was in a cage made out of whale bone. There was seaweed wrapped around the bars, and the ground was made of soggy driftwood.

Yugi sat up and glanced around to see that there was no one around him.

He huddled up and shuddered.

"Yami? Where's Yami? Where am I?" Yugi whispered.

Suddenly, there was a creaking, and Yugi glanced over to see a tall man who looked similar to Yami come from the walls. The man had shells growing from him, and he stood before Yugi.

He leaned down.

"I'm Akmen. Who are you?" he asked.

"Y-Yugi," Yugi breathed softly. "I'm Yami's lover," he said.

Akmen stared and then his eyes widened. "Yami?" His grin suddenly grew. "Yami! My son! My son is all right! I remember him! He's coming to rescue me one day!"

Akmen then paused and sighed.

"He won't come. He won't choose me. _I_ wouldn't choose me!" he shouted.

Yugi shook his head.

"No, you're wrong. Yami will come to save us," he said gently. Yugi leaned back and looked to the ceiling, the water from the driftwood dropping gently before him.

"Just you wait..."

---

Me: He is wrong! Yami will come and save them! And there was a tendershippy scene!

Lucy: He will!

Me: But read on to see how he is going to do it XD

Lucy: Yeah!


	6. Negociations

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy the awesomeness!

Me: Things are gonna take a turn!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Please review!

**_Chapter Five: Negociations_**

"Son of a flaming bitch!!" Yami roared, slamming his fists against the side of the boat.

"C-calm down, Yami," one of the pirates said. Yami scratched the walls of his ship with his nails and then whirled around, narrowing his eyes at the pirate.

The pirate gulped as Yami closed in on him.

"Calm down? My lover was kidnapped by my father who doesn't recognize me... AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?" he roared. The pirate begged forgiveness, and Yami scoffed.

"Whatever," he said sadly.

Yami sat on the edge of his boat and stared out into the distance. He closed his eyes and then laid his head against the wall, opening his lips softly to sing something.

His father had always sung him a song of the sea, and Yami learned it and had always sung it when he felt alone. It reminded him that his father was still with him always.

**(Yes, I will stand alone.)  
(Yes, I will stand alone.)**

Yami remembered his father smiling and singing this song. He said pirates sung it when they chose to tell people how they were and what they planned on doing to them.

Yami had always loved this song.

**Stand up, and show your face while I erase the traces,  
Of all that came before me and you know that  
Fate has turned its tides you cannot hide,  
But now the end is here.**

**Because of me, your world has crumbled. I can't be ignored!  
Because of me, your falisy is history  
And I will stand alone. Yes, I will stand alone!**

**Your world is under misery.  
Soon to be another casualty.  
All because of your catastrophe.  
You better fear me!**

**On the verge of immortality,  
Put it into your ontogamy.  
I'm the villain in your tragety.  
You better fear me!**

**I was your victim now your system's crashed  
And now I'm the wound that will not heal. You are defenseless,  
Your sences to evade me can't persuade me,  
And now your fate is set.**

**Because of you, darkness has prevaded my whole world.  
Because of you, anxiety has paralized me!  
I will stand alone. Yes, I will stand alone!**

**You are now in my custody,  
No longer in humanity.  
You'll be of adopted memory.  
You better fear me!**

**No longer in your tyranny,  
You'll never walk in front of me!  
Time to take control of destiny.  
You better fear me!**

**(Yes, I will stand alone.)  
(Yes, I will stand alone.)**

**I will stand alone!**

**Because of me, your world has crumbled. I can't be ignored!  
Because of me, your falisy is history  
And I will stand alone. Yes, I will stand alone!**

**Your world is under misery.  
Soon to be another casualty.  
All because of your catastrophe.  
You better fear me!**

**On the verge of immortality,  
Put it into your ontogamy.  
I'm the villain in your tragety.  
You better fear me!**

**No longer in your tyranny,  
You'll never walk in front of me!  
Time to take control of destiny.  
You better fear me!**

**You are now in my custody,  
No longer in humanity.  
You'll be of adopted memory.  
You better fear me!**

**(You cannot hide!)  
(You cannot hide!)**

Yami sighed and ceased his singing before he rose to his feet. He dusted himself off and grabbed a bundle of food and a change of clothes before throwing them onto the lifeboat.

He sighed and then went to the boat, climing in.

Someone emerged.

"You're leaving us?" he asked. Yami sighed.

"I have to find Yugi. I have a feeling the Lady Madigan has him, and I want him back. The Lady Madigan has the Dutchman, I just know that they do. They're the one behind all of this," he snapped.

The pirate nodded and then helped Yami into the boat and set it in the water. He then pushed Yami off and waved as his captain vanished into the nights.

Yami rowed and glared in direction of the Madigan, which he could see in the far off distance.

"Hang on, Yugi. Yami's coming," he whispered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Severals Hours Later]

"BOAT, SIR!"

Pegasus stopped drinking his tea and gave them permission to hoist the boat aboard. The men did, and then Pegasus raised an eyebrow in amusement, smirking.

"Why, Yami, how nice to see you," he said.

Yami wiped sea water from his eyes and spat at Pegasus's feet. "Fuck you! I know you have the Dutchman! Now, tell me where Yugi is before I slit yout throat wide open!" he threatened.

Pegasus smiled.

"Firey as usual," he said.

"FUCK YOU!" Yami bellowed.

Pegasus raised his hand. "How barbaric. There's no way I'd tell a barbarian where such a prize was. Now, if you'd calm down and let me speak, I would let you see him," he said.

Yami wanted to tear his head off, but he bit his tongue and sat down, narrowing his eyes in anger. Pegasus smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Not even a bit," Yami snarled.

Pegasus waved his hand. "Not my bother," he said. "Now, I have a deal for you. Join me and my crew and kill off your crew mates, and Yugi will be let out of here unharmed," he suggested.

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"And what if I refuse?" he snapped.

Pegasus grinned.

"We'll have him raped, killed, and then thrown to the waters. I'm certain the sharks and the Kraken would like to snack on the flesh of a lovely young man such as him," he said.

Yami's eyes went wild with anger. He was about to tear open Pegasus's throat, when someone stepped into the room.

Yami held his breath as the strench of sea water burned his nose.

Bakura sneered at Pegasus.

"I can't be called in here like some mortal pup," he spat. Pegasus beamed wickedly.

"Apparently you can, seeing as you came," he said. Bakura snarled and then turned to see Yami. He frowned and then turned back to Pegasus and snarled angrily.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Pegasus grinned.

"Nothing major," he said. He turned to Yami. "Guards, bring him to the dungeon," he said.

The guards dragged Yami down, Yami snarling and snapping. Bakura turned and glared at Pegasus. He raised his sword up to slay him, but Pegasus snickered.

"Kill me and Calypso will be raped and murdered," he said.

Bakura gasped and lowered the sword in anger, then slammed it through the table. He bit his lower lip, and then he heard Pegasus give a nasty chuckle of glory.

"That's what I thought," he snickered.

---

Me: Oh no! Yami's in the dungeon too!

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think!

Me: Please look forward to the next chapter!

Lucy: Please review! No flamers!


	7. Choosing a Side

**Title**: Don't Fear the Flying Dutchman

**Genre**: romance, horror, angst, fluff

**Rating**: M for violence, suggested themes, and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou/Calypso; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Many years ago, when he was four, Yugi's ship was rescued by the Flying Dutchman, the cursed pirate ship that appears during storms, and passes souls from life to death. Now, Yugi and his lover Yami search for the Dutchman, summoned by the god Calypso, to assist them in the war against those who would steal their freedom as pirates. Will Calypso, now in a male human form, assist them by summoning the Dutchman?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Yami meets Ryou/Calypso in the Dungeon!

Me: How will this play out in the overall story?!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lucy: Enjoy!

**_Chapter Six: Choosing a Side_**

Yami grunted as he smashed into the floor.

He laid silently in his case, glaring at the ground. He had lost. Pegasus was going to use the Dutchman to sink the Crimson Beast, and there was nothing that Yami could do.

He slammed his fist on the ground in anger.

'_Yugi..._' Yami thought softly, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at the ground. He felt a stream of blood as he bit down through his lip, his anger getting the best of him.

"Hello?"

Yami blinked and then glanced over at the sound of a voice behind him in the cell.

Yami spotted a young man who looked very similar to Bakura kneeling in the cell. The boy had soft gentle eyes, and he was dressed in a brown dress that was tattered in certain areas.

The boy blinked innocently.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

Yami stared. "My name is Yami Sennen. Son of Akmen Sennen," he explained. The boy's eyes widened slightly. "And you, my dear silver-haired friend, who are you?" Yami asked.

The boy smiled.

"I go by another name when I'm in my real form, but in this form, I go by Ryou," the silverette giggled. Yami blinked.

"Your form?" he asked. He stared at the silverette and then gasped. He remembered a story about the sea god who lived in the ocean with the Flying Dutchman.

Yami stared blankly.

"Calypso!?" he yelled in shock.

Ryou giggled. "You are correct. It is I, the god of the sea. Caplyso," he said. He then turned to Yami and giggled. "I'm sure you've met Bakura, the Dutchman's captain?" he asked.

Yami growled.

"Don't talk about him! He kidnapped Yugi from me!" he snarled.

Ryou frowned. "Please don't hate 'Kura! If your beloved were held prisoner, you would do anything to make sure that they was not hurt. Even if that meant kidnapping someone," he said.

Yami stared.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ryou sighed softly.

"I am... being held captive by Pegasus. Pegasus threatened Bakura and said that if Bakura didn't do what he demanded, he would rape me and then kill me in my human form. If that happens, I'll pass on into death and never see Bakura again," he frowned.

Yami blinked and glanced at his hands.

"I-I am so sorry... I didn't know..." he whispered, suddenly feeling sorry for Bakura.

Ryou smiled kindly at him. "It is all right. The sheer fact that you are so sorry about saying such things proves you are good person. The other gods will most certainly bless you," he giggled.

Yami nodded.

"What is Bakura like?" he asked.

Ryou sighed and hugged his body. "Bakura is so sweet to me. He may act all mean and tough, but around me, he's my knight. He loves me and is so gentle with me it's almost scary."

Yami smiled.

"He must really love you," he whispered.

Ryou nodded.

"He does. He became the captain of the Dutchman 200 years ago when his father stabbed him in the heart with the Dutchman's knife because he was dying," he whispered.

Ryou sighed and glanced at the ceiling.

"Oh, I wish to be with him again, but Pegasus keeps me trapped here," he whispered softly.

As if on cue, Pegasus came down the stairs and into the dungeon. He glanced around and then spotted Ryou. His eyes lit up and he slowly made his way towards the silverette.

"Ah, my little Calypso. Have you had a chance to think over my offer?" the British captain asked.

Ryou growled at him.

"I'd sooner shove my head in a barrel of venomous snakes and be forced to eat my shoe than marry you, you female British sterotype!!" he yelled to the captain.

Pegasus chuckled.

"You wound me, but I love your sharp silver tongue," he said, reaching down and cupping Ryou's chin. He brought the silverette forward and then slammed his lips on Ryou's.

Ryou moaned and gagged and sobbed as he and Pegasus kissed, and then Pegasus drew back and licked his lips.

"You taste amazing. I really don't know why that lame ghost captain has you," he said with a snicker. Ryou glared at Pegasus and then drew away from him.

"Bakura is ten times the man you are! And when he finds out what you're doing, you'll be sorry!" he yelled.

Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I bet I will," he said with a snicker. He then turned away.

Ryou clung to the bars of his cell and frowned. "Remember this well, Pegasus J Crawford. The gods have no mercy for those who don't respect them and let them alone," he growled.

Pegasus rolled his eyes. Ryou glared further.

"Men who disrespect me earn either harm from my beloved Bakura, or from my beloved little sister Sedna," he said with a growl of anger. Pegasus glanced over and smirked.

"I will take my chances," he said before walking off.

Once he was gone, Ryou sighed and laced his arms around his knees. Yami scooted over and sat near the god in human form, since it was obvious that Ryou was missing his powers.

He stared at Ryou and sighed.

"He treats you like you're an item. Not like the god you are," Yami stated. Ryou nodded slowly and then blinked and glanced over at Yami with a sad smile on his lips.

"Yes, but what can you do?" he asked with a small sad laugh.

Yami frowned and wasn't sure of what to say. He wanted to tell Ryou that he was a god worthy of praise all around and respect from everyone, but there was always the chance Ryou didn't want all that attention.

Yami closed his eyes.

"Calypso, please forgive me if I offend you, but you are a god worthy of praise," Yami stated.

Ryou smiled.

"Thank you very much. That means a lot to hear a pirate say such things. It means the pirates still believe in me and in Bakura and the Dutchman and our powers," he whispered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Later that Night]

Yami opened his eyes from his sleep as he heard keys clinking. He blinked, yawned and then glanced over to see Pegasus's henchman, Croquet, opening their cell door.

Yami stared silently.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a small blink.

Croquet glanced over and then sighed. "I am choosing a side," he said with a small sigh. He then shoved the keys into Yami's hands and told him a few important details.

"Yami, get off the boat with Caplyso. Turn him into his god form, and then escape. Go to your ship. Bakura will release Yugi with one of his crew and return him soon," he said.

Yami nodded and then did as instructed.

He awoke Ryou and brought him to the boat that was used if the ship was sinking, and then he lowered himself. Ryou felt sad about not seeing Bakura, but he realized if he was touching water, Bakura would come.

He followed soon after.

With that, Croquet watched as Yami and Ryou escaped into the night.

---

Me: They escaped!

Lucy: But what will happen now that they got away? They'll have to awaken Ryou as a god.

Me: How will that turn out?

Lucy: Please review and we'll update soon!


	8. To Whom It May Concern

All right, guys, we want to thank you all very much for reading and liking our stories! It's people like you that make all of this possible, and we are very thankful for that!

However, due to some changes that FF dot net has made, and some choice on our part, we fear we are going to have to delete and repost the majority of our stories. We plan to make some of them better in the process and hope that people will like them a bit more than they already have, and it is because of this that we are sorry to say that we are going to be rewriting them!

The reposts will be coming soon.

Please favorite and/or alert them if you enjoy the story and we shall repost as soon as possible! It will not be long, since the majority of the stories will just be reposted and have a few things changed and/or added!

We hope to have them fixed soon, and we hope they will be better!

Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy the reposts, and they will be up soon, but we will not be deleting stories for a little while, so have no fear, and we will update and complete them as soon as they are reposted!

A big thanks to all my readers!


End file.
